Unless otherwise indicated herein, known approaches described are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion throughout the present disclosure.
In a communications network, a network switch may perform Media Access Control (MAC) address learning to facilitate communication among network devices (e.g., hosts). For example, when a message is received from a network device, the network switch may store, in a MAC address table, a source MAC address of the message in association with a port via which the message is received. When a response addressed to the stored MAC address is received, the network switch may rely on the MAC address table to determine the port via which the response should be forwarded on. This way, the network switch may dynamically build a MAC address table as new MAC addresses are learned from various messages. However, the size of the MAC address table is generally limited, which means the number of MAC addresses that may be learned is also limited.